Audio-visual (A/V) recordings, such as movies, can be stored on a variety of media. Currently, such recordings are stored on video cassette record (VCR) tapes or Digital Video Disk (DVD) optical storage disks. Such media is subject to damage and is typically stored in a storage case. Agencies have been developed to provide rental of such recordings on either type of storage media. A renter pays an agency to possess a given recording for a given time period. Agencies rent storage cassettes for variable amounts of time at different prices. Such agencies also rent computer games at a price for a given time period. Financial penalties are assessed if the media cassette is not returned by a certain return time. It would be useful to display that return time on the storage cassette to prevent late fees.
Currently, a paper receipt is typically provided as a record of the return time to a customer for a given cassette. Alternatively, an adhesive label with the return time could be applied to the case. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,296 discloses an adhesive label for a VCR cassette having a permanent set of indicia printed and covered with a surface that permits erasable marking. An alternative method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,818 wherein indicia formed by pressure from a pointed tip are erased by lifting the protective sheet.
An electronic label is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,701. An adhesive label can be applied to a VCR cassette. The label contains an antenna and integrated circuit that permits the exchange of data between the circuit on the label. The unit can store and transmit data but does not permit a renter to visually determine a return date.
Fabrication of flexible, electronically written display sheets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,047. A first sheet has transparent ITO conductive areas and a second sheet has electrically conductive inks printed on display areas. The sheets can be glass, but in practice have been formed of Mylar polyester. A dispersion of liquid crystal material in a binder is coated on the first sheet, and the second sheet is bonded to the liquid crystal material. Electrical potential applied to opposing conductive areas operate on the liquid crystal material to expose display areas. The display uses nematic liquid crystal material which ceases to present an image when de-energized.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,811 discloses a light-modulating cell having a polymer dispersed chiral nematic liquid crystal. The chiral nematic liquid crystal has the property of being driven between a planar state reflecting a specific visible wavelength of light and a light scattering focal-conic state. The structure has the capacity of maintaining one of the given states in the absence of an electric field.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,587 discloses a videocassette having a display portion for displaying recorded contents wherein the display portion is a polymer dispersed liquid crystal film that displays visible information in response to the application of heat or an electric field and retains visible information in the absence of applied energy. The display can be repeatedly erased and rewritten.
It is desirable to have time related information related to an article or device which will be used by a user, for example, a cassette media or some rental article. Typically what happens is the renter will tell the renter verbally or provide a written paper or receipt which will specify the period of rental. This is inefficient and unreliable for the renter, who will be confused about the time period of rental.